Now and then
by Back0ff
Summary: han pasado meses, años, Beth realmente no lo sabe, su antigua vida regresa trayendo amores del pasado, recuerdos dolorosos; conoció gente nueva, un nuevo grupo, ¿podrá entrelazar su vida actual con la de antaño?. porque allí esta AJ, el rubio idealista, esta Daryl, el temerario.. es, complicado teniendo en cuenta que están en medio del apocalipsis. (nuevos personajes, míos)


Disclaimer:no soy dueña de los personajes, desgraciadamente, pero el fanfic si es mio, solo hago esto diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

AJ la observo por unos segundos, su cabello rubio danzando con el viento, danza hermosa, danza de la que nunca podía tener suficiente, mirarla, podía mirarla horas, días, años, todo este maldito infierno de gente comiendo gente se le olvidaba, por un momento, uno precioso. AJ con sus veinte años recién cumplidos, según el calculaba, nunca se está seguro, divagaba, pensaba, soñaba e idealizaba mucho, su ruloso cabello rubio adherido a su cienes debido al sudor y al hecho de que le urgía un corte, sus ojos azules analizando el lugar y a una de sus acompañantes más que rigurosamente, Beth corría y reía junto a Anne y Rose, unas de las pocas niñas que aún quedaban, bueno en realidad no lo sabía solo lo suponía, su grupo no era realmente numeroso, Anne, Rose, Kevin, Sea, Beth y él, 4 adultos y 2 niñas, vagando, alimentando falsas e infundadas esperanzas, día tras día pues su vida dependía de eso, Beth lo miro y le sonrió inclinando la cabeza, su habilidad de sonreír, sonreír tan sinceramente que dolía, ella le hacía soñar, divagar, idealizar, y .. y creer, nuevamente, no creyó poder hacerlo, no creyó poder sentir, algo tan real, tan hermoso, tan fuera de lugar, tan estúpido, era recordar su antigua vida, era esperanza de una luz al final del camino.

—AJ

—oh, hola Sea— Sea, una morena de aproximadamente su edad lo miraba con recelo, juicio y aburrimiento.

—¿ otra vez mirando a Beth? Ya cánsate, ya estuvo bueno, rubio — sonaba como una acusación divertida, pero no había ni una señal de diversión en la cara de Sea .

—¿tiene algo de malo?..— dios, no había elegido bien las palabras, en realidad no había pensado siquiera en ellas— quiero decir.. no estoy mirando nada, te has confundido Sea, el calor te esta afectando.

—venga ya rubiesito, y yo nací ayer.. si tan siquiera no fueras tan obvio talv.. — no pudo terminar su frase, un grito de Rose alarmo a todos, Beth corria en dirección a la niña, quien se había alejado unos cuantos metros, bastantes, seguramente jugueteando, un caminante se acercaba a ella, la niña solo gritaba y Beth con cuchillo en mano corría como alma que lleva el diablo a la escena, enseguida Sea se aventuró también, y yo claro la seguí sin dudar siquiera un segundo, Beth llego como se esperaba primera, y le propino un contundente cuchillazo al caminante directamente en la cabeza, como se debía hacer, este callo a la hierba con un golpe sordo, Sea y yo llegamos casi al mismo tiempo, Beth respiraba con dificultad, mientras Sea intentaba consolar a la pequeña niña, a lo lejos se podía observar a Kevin con Anne, mirando la escena, expectantes, seguro preocupados, no puedo asegurar nada, jamás había sido recomendable bajar la guardia, no en estos tiempos, sin gente buena y con esas cosas rodeándonos, comiéndonos, matándonos, pero bajamos la guardia, y pronto aproximadamente una docena de caminantes nos rodeaban, por todos lados, salían de todas partes, se acercaban, nos acorralaban —mierda, no— alcance a decir —Sea, la niña, protege a Rose.. Beth .. —la cabellera rubia de Beth no se divisaba ya entre un loquerío de cabezas de caminantes siendo atravesados por el cuchillo de Sea y el sonido del arma de Kevin quien se había acercado, dude por un segundo pero comencé a matar, rebanar, clavar, matar, matar, porque así vives … _matando_, no pensando en quien vas a perder, solo matar, matar para vivir .. se reducía el número de caminantes, pero aun así era muchos, casi podía ver la cara de Sea llena de sudor y a la pequeña niña acurrucada entre sus piernas, pero a Beth no, habían muchos, muchos, por todos lados, como una plaga, uno estaba a punto de morderme, porque solo pensaba, no actuaba, no podia .. pero la cabeza del desapareció, con un corte pulcro, preciso, caí al suelo solo de la impresión, alguien me ofreció la mano para levantarme

— Rick, Carl y Glenn se encargan de los demás, como podrás ver señor ..— la morena me miraba, como a bicho raro

— AJ, mi nombre es AJ

—Soy Michonne, mis amigos y yo pasábamos por aquí y escuchamos gritos, tienen suerte de que seamos curiosos ..

—teníamos todo bajo control

—si claro, con Beth a punto de ser mordida y tú en la misma situación, si claro

—¿Beth? ¿Es que ya la conociste?— comencé a salir de la nube de pensamientos y desolación en la que me había instalado, Beth abrazaba a los recién llegados, a los que nos habían 'salvado', efusivamente, ¿es que ya los conocía?, estaría el tal Daryl ..

—la conocí mucho antes que tú eso es obvio

—AJ! Veo que ya conociste a Michonne, ellos son Rick, Carl y Glenn, son .. son mi familia

—Beth, tenemos un refugio muy cerca, es una fábrica abandonada, estamos por ahora muy bien asentados, y a los demás les encantara verte, esta Sasha, Bob, Carol, Judith, Tyresse y .. también esta Daryl..— temía que mencionaran aquel nombre, pero Rick, como le había dicho Beth hace uno segundos, lo había hecho, porqué, dios.. porqué.

* * *

bueno, hola! me llamo Alex y estaré escribiendo mis fanfics aqui :), no soy realmente buena :( pero me gusta escribir, espero que les guste este capitulo y hayan podido captar la esencia de AJ (se pronuncia en ingles jajaja) me encantaría si me dejaran sus criticas, buenas o malas, son bienvenidas, ¿que les pareció? ¿quieren que continué? a mi gusta esto de crear nuevos personajes jaja, bueno chau, espero obtener unos pocos comentarios, chau :)

-Alex


End file.
